Zogu (Legacy Continuity)
Zogu is a mysterious demonic entity that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Ultraman Legacy Special Mission: Mysterious Space Demon, Zogu! Things had been pretty quiet on Earth for a few weeks now, but the AKDF kept ever vigilant that some form of threat would arise, likely sooner than later. This looming but seemingly non-existent threat would ultimately materialize in the form of a strange energy signature AKDF satellites had detected in deep space. As AKDF Japan had so far been the only branch equipped with the organization's new experimental spacecraft, they were chosen to check out the mysterious readings. Before the team head out, Sakura expressed dismay that the higher ups of the organization were always putting their team on dangerous missions like this, while Ishiro was excited to be able to work with the spaceship again. Captain Muramatsu reminded both that it was their duty to defend the Earth, even if it put their own lives at risk. Both ultimately gave in as the Captain had a point, he always did. Thus, the AKDF soon mobilzied, with the team now aided by a full crew for their spacecraft to aid with the ship's running and matienence. Leaving for the depths of space, Akira knew the Earth would not be left unprotected, telepathically contacting his two allies to protect the planet while he was gone. With that, the AKDF team left the Earth atmosphere for deep space, using their experimental hyperdrive technology to reach the energy signature as quick as possible, flying even past Earth's solar system until eventually reaching the location known as the Monster Graveyard, where many Kaiju and Aliens' souls ended up after their deaths. This was where the energy signature was located, discovering a nexus of light in space, with an angelic figure within. Checking the readings, both Ishiro and Jet Jaguar concluded that this "angel" was the source of the energy readings. The AKDF proceeded carefully towards the gigantic being, unsure if it was friend or foe. Zogu eventually answered for them, lashing out against the AKDF and nearly crashing their ship. Soon after, Zogu began her transformation, shedding her angelic look and revealing that of a titanic demon, towering far above any Kaiju the AKDF or Legacy had faced before. Seeing the threat before him, Akira assumed the form of Ultraman Legacy within an instant, flying up to attack Zogu. The demon would prove far tougher than expected. Legacy launched multiple attacks, including slashing with his blade, firing his projectiles, using his duplication abilities, and firing his own beam. ultimately, they did very little, and Zogu's sheer strength proved enough to overpower Legacy quickly, the Ultra fearing the possibility of being crushed by his gigantic foe. However, not bound by the time limit enforced by Earth's atmosphere, Legacy could fight far longer than usual, and with this advantage he would not give up until victory was achieved. Legacy continued to fight with all he had, attacking from every angle he could with every attack available to him and using his superior speed to his advantage, dodging many of Zogu's attacks. This ultimately did little but annoy Zogu, leaving a few scratches from Legacy's blade and Eye Slugger, as well as burn marks from various beams. Zogu then attempted to swat the Ultra away, soon after resorting to projectile attacks, a few of which hit Legacy, the sheer force of the attacks knocking the wind out of him on impact, but Legacy was able to keep on going. The AKDF attempted to aid Legacy in the battle, attacking with their advanced weapons, trusting in the arsenal their spacecraft possessed. Zogu was barely harmed, swatting the ship away and causing it to crash onto the surface of the Monster Graveyard. The ship's crew managed to survive, but were now helpless but to watch as Legacy fought against this seemingly indomitable foe. Legacy continued to fight valiantly regardless, but alas victory was far form within his grasp, as Zogu continued her mighty assault, quickly overpowering the Ultra again and leaving him helpless against her power. Legacy was still. Floating in space, barely conscious. Unable to fight back. It seemed hope would be extinguished alongside Ultraman Legacy, but the AKDF would not allow it. They had fought with Legacy for all this time, he could not loose in their eyes. Not now. Not ever As such, Captain Muramatsu inspired his team, telling them that Legacy could not fight alone, and that Ultramen still need the help of humanity to achieve their victories. Having formerly been a member of GUYS, Muramatsu had witnessed the power of Ultras and humans working together, the power of hope itself. He commanded the men and women under his command, and even the robotic Jet Jaguar, to lend their hope to Legacy, and grant him the strength to defeat this insidious demon. The AKDF did as they were instructed, giving Legacy their hope, believing in all their hearts he could win despite the seemingly impossible odds. Their bodies began to glow a golden hue, and soon energy began to flow to Legacy himself, entering directly through his color timer, and recharging the Ultra from his seeming defeat Legacy soon burst with golden energy, glowing as he restarted his fight against Zogu, the light so bright the demon moved back some and shielded her eyes. With this new power, Legacy charged right at Zogu, his blows now charged with hope and greatly increasing his strength. The battle would still be difficult, but Legacy could now win against this foe. He had to. Legacy, with his renewed strength, was now able to match Zogu's immense power, blocking against her projectile attacks and even matching her physical blows. Legacy sliced off Zogu's wings with his now golden blade, causing Zogu to wail out in pain. The demon retaliated by firing a massive beam, but Legacy countered with his own beam, now enhanced and fully golden in color, Legacy eventually managed to overpower Zogu during the clash, blasting a hole through her neck. However, the demon kept fighting despite the grievous wound, causing Legacy to wonder if this foe could even be killed. However his fears were assuaged by the combined efforts of his friends and all their hope. Legacy was like Zogu in a way. Neither would stop fighting. Continuing their struggled, Legacy injuring Zogu further, who was left almost incapable of fighting back. Legacy took this as a cue that it was time to end this fight. Charging a new finisher attack granted to him in this form, Legacy called out.. "Zera Death Beam!!!!!!" And with a flash of light, Zogu was no more. With the battle won, Legacy turned back to his normal coloration, his glow ceasing. The AKDF celebrated the victory from the downed ship, as Legacy came to their location and carried the damaged ship back to Earth. After what had happened here, they were going home.... Forms - Demon= Demon Zogu Stats *Height: 666 m *Weight: 660,000 t Powers and Weapons *Vicious Shockwave Ball: Same as before, but fired from the mouth. Although the power of this is not shown, it is assumed to be more powerful judging by the larger size. *Pain Resistance: Zogu can survive grievous wounds like having a hole blown clear through her neck and still keep fighting. This happened during the battle with Glitter Legacy *Strength: Due to her immense size, Zogu is incredibly strong. }} Trivia * Zogu was suggested by MoarCrossovers. * Initially, Zogu was not going to appear in the series despite the suggestion, due to the difficulty of explaining her existence, hence the mysterious origin here, and the character being a tad too powerful for any random episode and no connection to a real arc, but it was ultimately decided to include her as the distraction villain to bring Legacy away from Earth for the episode where Sect and Flame battle an enemy not their own. * It was initially considered a challenge on figuring out how Legacy would defeat Zogu without the aid of Sect or Flame. Ultimately, it was decided to finally implement the Glitter form created for Legacy a while ago as the form used to defeat Zogu here, making it chronically Legacy's first super form, even before Legendary Mode in the series finale. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Daikaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains